Two on Two: Battle of the Hyuugas
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Challenge-fic! Hanabi and Neji gets their a** landed to them on a silver platter. Base on Snafu's RotE fic, enjoy! One-shot, OC, OOC, R&R


Author Notes: This is a response to a challenge issued by Snafu the Great posted on his profile. This is based off a scene from his fanfic Naruto: Rise of the Emperor. I asked if I could use the scene where Hinata fights Neji and Hanabi and he gave me his blessing :) The references and trivia for this one-shot is listed at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Music belongs to Capcom. Original RotE storyline made by Snafu the Great.

Two on Two: Battle of the Hyuugas

* * *

><p><em>Fire Capital – Outside the Imperial Consulate<em>

"This is it…"

Hanabi Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga, two Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, arrived at the Imperial Consulate. Her mission: retrieve the renegade kunoichi, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hanabi was all smiles. This has got to be the easiest mission ever assigned to her. Everyone knows that Hinata was a dead-last, just like the fox reborn. Hinata will have no choice but to come with them. If he doesn't, well, she'll leave that to her imagination.

Neji, meanwhile, was indifferent. To him, Hinata should stay away from the clan, considering how her father had treated her. But he had a mission to fulfill, and Fate was not on the side of Hinata. Besides, the Byakugan should stay exclusively in Konoha.

Nearby the Consulate, they spotted two familiar faces. One had escaped with Hinata during the Chunin Exams in Suna, and the other one had abandoned the villages a few days after the Konoha entourage returned from the Chunin Exams.

The two missing nins, Len Kurisutaru, twin sister of Len, Kakashi Hatake's former teammate; and Natsumi Haruno, Sakura Haruno's older sister; the sensei and trainer of the disbanded Cell Nine.

Talk about killing two birds with one stone, literally.

"Len Kurisutaru and Natsumi Haruno!" Hanabi shouted, taking her Jyuuken stance along with Neji, "Stop right there!"

But unknownst to them, they were already expecting them.

Turning around, Len clapped, mocking them, "Bravo."

"Cut the games." Hanabi snapped, "Where's that disgrace of a sister of mine?"

"Who? Hinata?" Natsumi shook her head, "Maybe we'll tell you, maybe we won't."

Just then, a masked figure landed between Hanabi and Neji, catching down off guard. The figure punched Neji in his face and swept Hanabi off her feet with a kick, knocking her on her ass.

**Boss Battle: ? ? vs Hanabi Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga**

**Cue Music: Pray (Marvel vs Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds Remix)**

Neji recovered and aimed at a tenketsu point on the figure's arm, but it caught him and twisted his arm, forcing him on his knees. The masked figure then cartwheeled off his back and landed two kicks on Hanabi as she came down, knocking her back. Finally, it grabbed Neji by the back of his Jonin flak jacket and threw him into Hanabi.

Hanabi and Neji were tangled up with each other before they managed to right themselves and examine their attacker.

Their attacker was clad completely in yellow with its clothing a hybrid of a ninja and a samurai with a ninja sword strapped on its back and a samurai sword sheathed on its side. Also, the attacker has a skirt on, identifying it to be female. She was also wearing a helmet with a black visor.

She was Sen Yellow of the Shinken Sentai Senranger. Different from costumed heroes, the Senrangers will not hesitate to fight an enemy ninja or samurai transformed. Furthermore, their base of operations is located in the Unified West.

"Eight Trigrams Rapid Empty Wall Palm!"

Pissed off, Hanabi fired off a round of Eight Trigrams Air Palm along with Neji. Sen Yellow backflipped away from the blasts until she was a good distance away from her opponents. Drawing her samurai sword, she slashed out, deflecting the Air Palms back at the Hyuuga. Hanabi and Neji were forced to dodge. As they recovered, Se Yellow went through several handseals.

"Wind Style, Air Thrust!"

A huge vacuum of air escaped from Sen Yellow's hands, knocking Neji into a building when he tried to block it.

"Damn it Neji!", Hanabi snarled, but failed to noticed a second string of handseals.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!"

A water bomb in the form of a shark erupted from behind Sen Yellow and homed towards Hanabi, who reacted quickly.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!"

Hanabi fired off a blast of concentrated air, destroying the Water Shark.

"Ha!" Hanabi sneered but her face changed to shock.

Sen Yellow was on her and delivered an axe kick, knocking her face-first into the ground. Meanwhile, Neji recovered and threw some kunai at Sen Yellow. The yellow clad ninja jumped away and landed a good distance away.

Hanabi sneered as she got up and wiped the blood from her mouth, "You must have a deathwish. You just attacked shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, not to mention the future clan head of the Hyuuga."

"Careful Lady Hanabi," Neji warned her, "We still don't know what she's capable of."

"She doesn't know that I'm capable of, so shut up." Hanabi snapped.

_(Cue: The Mask – Resident Evil 5, when Wesker reveals Jill and she kicks ass)_

"You haven't changed."

Behind Sen Yellow and near Len and Natsumi, was the one who've beaten down Konoha's finest, the Emperor of the Unified West, the Man in Black, flanked by his Elite Guards; his ally, the Lady in Black aka Queen of Six-Paths; and her Royal Guards. But the speaker was the woman standing next to the Emperor and Queen. She was wearing her Shippuden outfit with her Jonin flak vest in place of her hoodie jacket, with no hitai-ate around her neck anymore. With her indigo hair and pupiless lavender eyes, there was no mistaking her identity.

"Hinata. There you are, my dear sister." Hanabi spat the last word like it was bile.

Hinata looked at them in mock surprise, "Ah Hanabi, and Neji too. It's been a while. We last saw each other at the Suna Chunin Exams, right? Well, except Neji wasn't here of course."

As Hinata walked over to Sen Yellow who was sheathing her samurai sword, she smirked, "But more importantly, isn't this one big family reunion."

Now standing behind Sen Yellow's side, she added, "And I thought that you would be happier to see us."

"Family reunion?" parroted a dumbfounded Neji.

"Us?" now Hanabi was confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hinata's hands closed around Sen Yellow's masked helmet, "So slow to catch on…" she said in a sing-song voice as she lifted the helmet away, revealing the identity of Sen Yellow.

Standing before them was the Hinata's younger sister and Hanabi's older sister, as well as Neji's younger cousin. She has long blue hair and pupiless lavender eyes.

Member of the now defunct Cell Nine, Minaka Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><em>Six years ago…<em>

_Prior to the success of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto Uzumaki was banished from Konoha for doing his job as a shinobi of the Leaf. Charges included injuring one of the last of the Uchiha, and being a jailer to the Nine-Tailed Fox._

_Team Nine, who consist of Soramizu Uzumaki (Naruto's supposed cousin), Amari Uchiha (Sasuke's younger sister), and Minaka Hyuuga (Hinata's younger sister), and new members Rakoro Mitarashi (Anko's younger sister) and Aiaoi Senju (descendent of the Senju chan), just returned from a mission a day after Naruto's exile. Learning of it and the mission parameters, the team was furious, as they now knew what the festival, the Kyuubi Festival, was all about._

_Soramizu was furious with Tsunade while Amari broke her old brother Sasuke's arms and punched him in the groin while he was recovering in the hospital, and Minaka had one last falling out with her father and cousin._

_With both their sensei's encouragement and blessing, they escaped the village to join Naruto, not after spending one last day with the folks who did not see Naruto as the fox reborn. Meanwhile, Len and Natsumi would stay so that they would protect Hinata since she still supports Naruto._

_Knowing that the council would send the Konoha 11 and the ROOT ANBU after them, Cell Nine created Shadow Clones to throw off their pursuers._

_Arriving at the Fire Temple, they found out that Naruto already left. After spending the night there, they wandered around until they found Jiraiya, who left Konoha along with his spy network after finding out about Naruto's banishment._

_Traveling with Jiraiya, they found Naruto at the home of the bridge builder. Dropping off Cell Nine along with the Naruto's heritage, Jiraiya left for Spring Country._

_Reunited, Naruto, his ally Yugito Nii, and Cell Nine made their way towards the West._

* * *

><p>Hanabi was surprised and livid as hell while Neji was in shock.<p>

"Minaka…"

Minaka sneered, "The one and only…"

Casting off her Sen Yellow outfit by dispelling the chakra sustaining it, revealing her black hoodie jacket and skirt, she jumped towards the Hyuuga.

Just when she thought lady luck was on her side, Hanabi couldn't react in time as she was hit with Minaka's flying Raven Spike kick. Neji snapped himself back to reality and tried to attack Minaka but was elbowed in the face by Hinata.

Gathering themselves, Neji and Hanabi got into her fighting stance as Minaka and Hinata prepared themselves.

"Playtime is over." Hinata drawled as she and Minaka advanced on Hanabi and Neji.

"It's time to finish this, once and for all." Minaka added, "I think the odds are fair. Two on two? What do you think, dear sister?"

"Sounds like a fair fight to me." Hinata agreed.

With that Hanabi and Neji activated their Byakugans while Hinata and Minaka activated their Enhanced Byakugans.

**Boss Battle: Hinata and Minaka vs Hanabi and Neji**

**Cue Music: Two on Two (Biohazard 5/Resident Evil 5)**

Both coating their hands in chakra, both sisters charged at the screwed Konoha Hyuuga. Hinata clashed with Neji while Minaka clashed with Hanabi.

Hanabi threw several shuriken at Minaka. Minaka smirked and covered herself with chakra and increased her speed, the shuriken bouncing off her. Minaka closed the distance and struck Hanabi twice, who tried to parry. Minaka managed to snake around her guard and closed off three of Hanabi's tenketsu points and booted her back.

Hanabi growled, "You got lucky."

"In my experience lil sis, there's no much thing as luck," Minaka said, "It's just that you suck. And you're supposed to be the new heiress to the Hyuuga Clan? Gimme a break."

Hanabi laughed, "Oh yeah? At least you're in my territory."

At that, Minaka groaned, "Crap…"

Hanabi charged at her, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!"

With that, Hanabi started to strike Minaka, "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms!"

At the last strike, Minaka suddenly turned into a log. Hanabi's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh shi-!"

Hanabi was struck from behind, as Minaka closed off several tenketsu points in her back as she staggered.

"Who were you hitting? Did you think that I'll have stupid enough to get hit by that?" she mocked.

Leaping at her little sister, she then began her counterattack.

"Wolf Style, Talon Pincer Strike!"

Minaka summoned chakra talons at the tip of her fingers. She then dug them into Hanabi's tenketsu points on her arms, making her cry out as Minaka landed an aerial dropkick in her face, forcing her back.

"Not done! Wolf Style, Wolf Fang Slash!"

From the tips of her fingers, Minaka summoned long chakra claws and slashed at Hanabi. She managed to block but was slashed in the stomach, making her double over.

"Enough of this!" Hanabi screamed in desperation, "GENTLE STEP, TWIN LION FIST!"

Summoning two large lion-shaped shrouds around her hands, she charged at her sister.

"_Predictable…_" Minaka thought, laughing in her mind, "_Let see what Kin Shiki Kobujutsu does for this jutsu…_"

"Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Guard!"

Both jutsus clashed, and after a battle of wills, Hanabi got the worst of the clash as the power of both jutsus closed off more of her tenketsu points, dislocated her arm, and knocked her into the air.

"It's over!" Minaka shouted as she summoned a shadow clone and reared back, a sphere of chakra forming in her hand as water flowed into it with the help of the shadow clone. As Hanabi fell, the sphere got bigger until…

"Water Style, RASENTSUNAMI!"

Minaka and her clone slammed the advanced water Rasengan into Hanabi, hitting her with the force of a tsunami, drowning her in a sphere of water as she flew back. The clone then axe kicked her into the ground, breaking the sphere of water as Hanabi hit the ground, leaving her worse for wear.

"We rather be dead than go back." Minaka snarled, "He's a dick, you're a bitch, and you both deserve each other."

With Hanabi out of the way, Minaka summoned her umbrella from a scroll and opened it as the water from her attack rained down on her. She then turned to watch the remainder of Hinata and Neji's rematch.

Meanwhile, while Neji was fending off Hinata's assaults, he was caught by surprise as he saw out of the corner of his eye, Hanabi easily put down by Minaka in less than five minutes.

"Where are you looking?"

Neji paid for his lack of concentration when Hinata blasted him back with a chakra powered palm thrust, his flak vest absorbed little than half the impact, making him skid back.

"We still have a score to settle, dear cousin." Hinata snarled.

Calmly brushing himself off, Neji glared at Hinata, "Hanabi was too reckless with Minaka. No matter… the Emperor and Queen of Six-Paths can't help you this time."

Hinata sighed, shaking her head, "I don't think I need their help in taking someone like you down."

With that, Hinata motioned for Neji to bring it, which he obliged.

Their exchange mirrored back to their fight back at the Chunin Exams, except the difference is that Hinata was using several new styles while Neji still has this old style, which was not helping him at all.

Ducking and dodging his blows, Hinata nailed her cousin with a few Jyuuken strikes and punched him in the face, making him stagger. Neji tried to unleash Air Palm but Hinata retaliated by getting behind him and unleashed a barrage of Fire Arrows from her Chakra Yumi.

Neji managed to use Heavenly Spin in time, but an arrow managed to sneak its way in, carrying an explosion tag that detonated inside the dome. Neji couldn't escape in time and was blown into the air. Hinata summoned a shadow clone, which jumped off her back and initiated an aerial battle with Neji as he fell.

Neji nailed the clone with his infamous Jyuuken strikes, but the clone shrugged them off and snapped the hell out of Neji, sending him crashing to the ground.

Neji kipped up as Hinata dispelled the clone and charged at Neji. As he attacked, she weaved in and out of Neji's strikes and caught his hand. She then twisted it and punched Neji in the face five times before Palm Thrusting him back.

Deciding to finish this, Hinata went on the attack. Neji desperately tried to catch her in his territory, but it was futile as Hinata went in her the kill. Dodging yet another strike, Hinata unloaded a barrage of punches and palm strikes, turning her cousin into her own personal punching bag. After hitting him with 30 strikes in the place of 7 seconds…

"Heaven's Dance of Hazy White!"

Hinata fired from her palms a blast of purple-tinted chakra, blasting him back. He managed to land on his feet, but he sank to his knees. He never expected Hinata to beat him like this. It was inconceivable. Even Hanabi was shocked as she held her limp arm as Minaka walked over to Hinata.

"Kin Shiki Kobujutsu…" Minaka muttered as she turned to Hinata, so that only she can hear, "Combined with other styles, truly to see feared."

Hinata nodded and smiled at her sister, "Well, it just pass it's first major test. An now…"

Turning to Neji, Hinata tapped one finger on her chin. "Now...what does this remind me of...? Oh, yes...the Chunin Exams, when you tried to kill me out of spite. Now the roles have been reversed."

"You're...still weak," Neji hissed. "You were never cut out to be a ninja."

Minaka scoffed, "Says the guy who just got his ass kicked by the one who he beat back at the Exams."

Hinata activated her Enhanced Bykaugan. "You tried to kill me...now let me return the favor."

Neji's eyes went wide. It took the look on her face to realized that the old Hinata was gone, "You... wouldn't!"

Minaka whistled, "Oh this is gonna hurt…"

Hinata's hands were laced with purple-tinted chakra as she unleashed her final attack on Neji.

"Oh, I would, cousin," she sneered with evil venom. "Eight Trigrams...One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms!"

With that, Hinata charged.

"One becomes two! Two becomes four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-Two! Sixty-Four! ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!"

Hinata finished with her signature double-palm strike to the sternum that sent Neji crashing into Hanabi. The current heiress then looked on with fear as Hinata draw her ninjato and Minaka drew her tanto from her umbrella, and approached the both of them.

"How disappointing." Minaka deadpanned, "We expected more of a challenge after all this time."

"We can just as easily kill the both of you and send your heads back to Konoha as a warning," Hinata hissed as she and Minaka deactivated their Enhanced Bykaugan, the lavender orbs radiating killer intent. "However, you two are more useful to us alive instead of dead. Give Hiashi a message for me, and I'll consider the both of you loose ends." She brought one of the ninjato to Hanabi's eye level. "Can you do that for me?"

Despite looking defiant, Hanabi nodded fearfully.

"Tell Hiashi that if he wants me, then he will have to do his own dirty work. If he is man enough to brand me with the Caged Bird Seal, then he is more than man enough to come after me. I will be in Wave Country in two weeks. We will settle this once and for all." She sheathed her ninjato. "Take him and leave."

Before she did, Hanabi chose the wrong moment to say, "Keh. Looks like you two have grown strong, but like I told Father, one spreads her legs to the most powerful man in the West, and he'll teach her how to defend."

Hinata's eye twitched as Minaka blinked at her.

"She didn't say that, did she?" Hinata asked Minaka in a dangerously sweet tone, "Tell me she didn't just say that Minaka."

"Oh shit." Minaka was smiling dangerously as she cracked her knuckles, "Someone's gone and fucked up now. The bitch better hit the reset button."

Not liking the looks on both her older sister's face, Hanabi grabbed Neji and tried to run, but with her injuries, she was too slow.

"Water Style, WATER VORTEX JUTSU!"

"Kin Shiki, Eight Trigrams AIR PALM!"

Minaka unleashed a torrent of water while Hinata unleashed a senjutsu-charged Air Palm, creating a mini tsunami that flushed Hanabi and Neji straight out of the Fire Capital.

"Wow." Hinata blinked as she calmed down, "They totally bailed."

Minaka laughed as she sheathed her tanto and opened her umbrella, "That went well. Are you sure Hiashi will accept after what we did to them?"

"At this point he can't stop us." Hinata replied, "He'll have no choice but to do his own dirty work now."

"Right… Listen Hinata. I'm gonna stay out of your match with Hiashi." Minaka told her, "You need to show him that you're strong by yourself without me. That way, he'll have no excuse when she gets his ass kicked."

Hinata looked at Minaka in surprise, then nodded in understanding, "Sounds good. And I'll try to leave a piece of him for you. Besides, he now has to pay for his daughter's mouth."

Laughing, both sisters made their way back to their group.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia and References<strong>

1) I squeezed in almost all my OCs in this fic. I also played lots of PS3 Ninja Storm to get these fights down.

2) I added in a Super Sentai (Power Rangers) touch because I thought it would be awesome. The Senrangers don't fight monsters-of-the-day. They fight enemy ninja and samurai. The "Sen" is their name comes from senjutsu, get it? They're also a fusion of the Shinkenger (Samurai) and Hurricangers (Ninja Storm).

3) The Wind Style: Air Thrust comes from the spell Air Thrust from Tales of Symphonia.

4) Scott Pilgrim movie moment when Sen Yellow kicked the crap out of Hanabi after she countered the Water Shark, similar when Ramona kicked the crap out of Roxy.

5) Added a Star Wars quote, from the great Obi-Wan Kenobi.

6) Minaka is a Wolf Sage, which explains the Wolf Style attacks. And yes, she knows the Rasengan.

7) Added a Scott Pilgrim quote, modified of course.

8) The explosive tag move was inspired when in the anime, Deidara sneaked some clay bomb's past Gaara's defense.

9) Hinata vs Neji was hard to do when it comes to being original.

10) I know Neji was hit with 64 Palms, but payback's a bitch, and so is Hinata, hence 128 Palms.

11) Minaka has SC's Setsuka's moveset when it comes to the tanto umbrella.

12) Added a Wesker quote after Hinata owned Neji.

13) When Hanabi ran off at the mouth, I gave Hinata a Booker T quote while I gave Minaka a quote from a fan-made Mortal Kombat video (Dashie XP).

14) Added yet another Scott Pilgrim quote lol.

15) Scarecrow quote from Batman Begins for Hinata.

16) Took me two days to do this, along with listening to "Gives You Hell" by the All-American Rejects :)

Hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot! Now back to my other stories!


End file.
